


(No) Strings Attached

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Denali doesn’t know when she actually started catching feelings, and she doesn’t know why she thought that somehow she would be different, that it wouldn’t happen to her. But here she is, wanting to wine and dine Rosé instead of just enjoying no-strings-attached sex like she’s always dreamed about. She thinks that Rosé might be feeling the same things she’s feeling based on some of the vibes she’s been giving off lately, but Denali will be damned if she’s going to be the first one to admit it.Based on a tumblr prompt:“You want to play pretend? Well two can play at that game.”
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	(No) Strings Attached

Denali doesn’t know when she actually started catching feelings, and she doesn’t know why she thought that somehow she would be different, that it wouldn’t happen to her. But here she is, wanting to wine and dine Rosé instead of just enjoying no-strings-attached sex like she’s always dreamed about. She thinks that Rosé might be feeling the same things she’s feeling based on some of the vibes she’s been giving off lately, but Denali will be damned if she’s going to be the first one to admit it.

Especially when she sees Rosé flirting with Mik right in front of her face when they’re out one night at the bar. Denali can tell that she’s trying to rile her up, can see the taunting looks on Rosé’s face when she sneaks glances at Denali before touching Mik’s arm. She can hear the fake, over the top laugh at Mik’s jokes. She rolls her eyes as she watches Rosé get a little too close to whisper something into Mik’s ear, her lips brushing against it. 

She wants to not be affected by it at all. But she is. She _really_ fucking is.

“You want to play pretend?” she mutters under her breath. “Well two can play at that game.” She looks around, scoping out her prospects, and settles her eyes on Jan. _Perfect._

Denali makes her way across the bar and can feel Rosé’s eyes on her as she goes. She throws a look over her shoulder at her and smirks before sidling up next to Jan.

She makes a show of it, doing everything that Rosé is doing with Mik, and making sure that Rosé is paying attention when she invites Jan to dance. Denali winks at her and sees the flash of anger before she can school her face back into a more neutral expression.

Denali dances with Jan, pressing up close and grinding her ass against her. Jan placates her for a bit, dancing along with her for the length of one song, but she pushes Denali away and drags her into the bathroom when she turns around and tries to kiss her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jan asks her once they get there.

“Dancing,” Denali replies, feigning ignorance and completely ignoring the almost kiss.

“Bitch, you know what I mean. What the hell are you and Rosé doing?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Denali says, trying to leave the bathroom to avoid the conversation that she knows is about to happen.

“Yeah, that’s not an option, diva.” Jan blocks her way out the door.

“Ugh!” she groans and breaks down, confessing everything to Jan. How they’ve been fucking for months, which she’s sure Jan already knows, and how great it’s been, but how she wants more than just meaningless sex because of how she feels about Rosé.

“So what’s the problem?” Jan asks once Denali finishes spilling her soul.

Denali just glares at her.

“Rosé is in love with you.”

“What?” Denali asks, stopping dead in her tracks, completely stunned to hear it. “No she’s not.”

“Come on, you know it’s true.” Jan rolls her eyes. “Think about it.”

Denali thinks about it. Sure, she’s had some suspicions that Rosé might also want more than sex, but she would’ve never imagined that she was _in love_ with her. But then when she _really_ thinks about it, she doesn’t know how she could’ve missed it. 

The way that Rosé normally looks at her and smiles should be all the proof she needs. If that’s not enough, Denali knows that Rosé will always be there to support her and give her a pep talk when she’s feeling down. Not to mention the way that she also cooks Denali’s favorite foods when she’s hungry, the way she buys her little gifts just because they remind Rosé of her, and the way she never wants to leave Denali’s bed after they hook up.

“Fuck,” Denali breathes out, and Jan pats her on the shoulder with a look of sympathy on her face.

“Yep. Now go and fix shit with her so she stops annoying me. And don’t ever try to kiss me again.”

They leave the bathroom, and Jan practically pushes Denali in Rosé’s direction where she’s still sitting at the bar and talking to Mik. At least there’s no more touching going on there.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Denali asks Rosé softly when she stops in front of her. 

Rosé looks to Mik, who nods slightly, before she answers. “Yeah, let’s go,” she says and follows Denali outside.

They sit in silence in the Uber ride to Denali’s apartment. It doesn’t really feel like the right place to have the conversation that Denali is sure is going to happen. Rosé follows her up to her apartment and through the door, and they take a seat on the couch, facing each other.

“We need to talk,” Denali says, hating that the words she chooses are so cliché, but she doesn’t really know how else to start.

“Yeah, I think we do,” Rosé agrees, nodding.

“You love me?” Denali blurts out, not knowing exactly what to say, but not meaning to say _that_.

“What?”

“Jan said-”

“God dammit Jan!” Rosé interrupts her. “That bitch has a big fucking mouth.”

“So it’s true then?” Denali asks, still not wanting to get her hopes up until she hears it straight from Rosé’s mouth.

Rosé looks everywhere but at Denali, clearly avoiding eye contact and speaking so quietly that Denali can barely hear her. “Yeah, it’s true.”

Denali pounces on her before she even stops talking, climbing on top of her, pressing her down into the couch, and pressing her lips against the older girl’s. Rosé kisses her back for a moment before she pushes her away.

“Wait, wait, wait. As much as I enjoy kissing you, I need you to use words right now.”

Denali sits back up and looks at Rosé, a huge smile on her face. “I love you, too!” she practically shouts and then pounces on Rosé again.

This time Rosé kisses her back fervently, running her hands along her back and holding her close. Denali moves to kiss Rosé’s neck, spurred on by the noises coming from Rosés mouth.

“Wait, wait,” Rosé says, pushing Denali away again after a few minutes. “Are you serious?” she asks earnestly. “You’re not just saying that to make me feel like less of a loser for falling in love with you when you just wanted sex?” 

“Rosie,” Denali says softly, reaching out to hold onto her hands. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole entire life.”

“It just seemed too good to be true. When Mik said she heard you talking to Jan in the bathroom, I thought she was lying to make me feel better.”

Denali thinks she should maybe be upset that Mik was eavesdropping, but in the end all she cares about is that Rosé feels the same way she does.

“Well believe it, baby,” Denali says with a huge grin and Rosé giggles at her before pulling her back in for another kiss. “Now that that’s settled,” Denali says, pulling away just far enough that she can speak. “I think we can save the rest of the talking for later. Because I really, _really_ want to fuck you right now.”

“Second best thing I’ve heard all night,” Rosé replies, and this time she’s the one who pounces.


End file.
